The Chimer Nin
by Uzumaki7
Summary: A Multiple Kekkei genkai Naruto. NO Sharingan, NO Rinnegan, No Mokuton. Not too strong, Not to smart. And you the fans have the power in which way you would like to see it in. With Various possibilities. Please review (no flames) First Non-Crossover story.


**The Chimera Nin.****  
><strong>

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto].

/-Dialect-\\ Normal  
><em>-Thoughts-\\ Normal _  
><strong>-Dialect-\\ Demon, Demonic  
><strong>_**/-Thoughts-\\ Demon, Demonic**_

—Summary: Hiruko returned to his former home five years ago, in a rather unknown sequence he would meet Uzumaki Naruto. It was in that moment he saw a bit of himself in the boy that held no actual form of Ninjutsu and skill need to become a Ninja, as a gift to compensate in the understanding of how he felt, he left him without any knowledge what so ever or even to the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Eight years later Naruto would remember his confrontation with his fight against Mizuki. With power still unknown to him he begins a new journey.—

**A/N**: The chapter might be just to give info so don't expect too much.

This is a fist timer for me, I am more of a crossover person but I just have this idea in wanting to do this so I ask if you can give me some reviews and some criticism (not the flaming kind but rather an advice or suggestions to less complicate things of the story and ideas that could be useful).

As we've come to know usually in so-far every story that I've read it has character-bashing such as Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura. Then there is usually a traumatic event leading Naruto to be dark or evil. And also Godlike with Dōjutsu—Sharingan and Rinnegan—, but you know what, to fuck with those Dōjutsu(s) because I'm not using them.

This is in a related prospect from my chronicles—located in my profile—that Naruto can have the multiple possibilities in achieving the multiple energy sources and techniques along with abilities such as Kekkei genkai. Like the name saying, the character Hiruko who obtained 4 Kekkei genkai allows Naruto to obtain 4 Kekkei genkai. There is no OP to the story in the Kekkei genkai department because I'm using the lower class Kekkei genkai. The Kekkei genkai that aren't allowed in my Fanfic is the Sharingan, Rinnegan and the Mokuton (seeing how there isn't one user other than Yamato and he's not even in the show before we hit the Shippūden Arc).

The point I'm trying to make is that I'm making a "decently strong Naruto", not all to powerful, not too smart, not what people wanted to see in Naruto because Kishimoto screwed up and should have made Naruto the way he is now that we've come to the near-ending of the Naruto Shippūden series. And I will point out yes the series of Naruto is reaching its end—I beg to Kami if this is a nightmare—and now that I'm getting some points down I will inform of the first Kekkei genkai that Naruto possess.

Kekkei genkai List:

Dark Release (Meiton) is an advanced nature Kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Hiruko used techniques of this nature through a mark on his left hand. This mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. It is unknown what elements this nature entails.  
>(Unknown)<br>(Unknown)  
>(Unknown)<br>(Unknown)

…

The actual limit is 5 but reading more about the "Chimera Technique", it was said that there is the possibility of absorbing more Kekkei genkai. And it is also known that while the "Chimera Technique" integrates the person to achieve the Kekkei genkai, it doesn't have to be direct in achieving the Kekkei genkai. But in this Naruto has the integration to his body and performs the Kekkei genkai completely down to his very being. To how he has these abilities isn't by other people he killed, it is simple than you think, it's by another source. Also, YOU the fans have the power in choosing the Kekkei genkai Naruto may have, I've already have my list but I am willing to see what you have in mind. I have three in mind, one being the Meiton Kekkei genkai (since it comes to some speculation that it is related to the Chimera Technique). So do not hesitate on what you think for Naruto's Kekkei genkai.

Also, when it comes down to revealing his other Kekkei genkai there is two ways, one he will absorb another person through his Chimera Technique or it is sealed till he has unlocked it. I mostly prefer the second options so I leave the fifth one to be that choice because when it comes down to the fifth Naruto will become the same thing what Hiruko desired. And not only that, I'm making the second Kekkei genkai appear either in this chapter or the next.

So now that I have that out of the way it is time for the story, please review and give your opinions. And the pairing, you guys can choose but I will inform that I hate harems, pretty pointless in my own opinion.


End file.
